Falling to the mist
by nagi-6996
Summary: Chome's story from her point of view, after a couple of chapters there will be a lot of 6996 Rated M because of strong hentai I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...though I wish I did...HIATUS!
1. Nagi

Falling to the mist

How it began

I had never felt truly loved by anyone.

My mother was rich and her father had died when she was young. Even though my mother bought me everything I needed, but never gave me any love…I know that now. Whenever I saw her all she did was talk about how much of a disappointment I was. My grades were quite good, I wasn't dragging behind, but I didn't have any friends. For this reason mother ultimately became disgusted with me and constantly ridiculed me. This wouldn't have happened if father had still been alive. He had always cared for me. Whenever mother had shouted or hurt me father had taken me to my room and talked about it with me. I respected mother and felt that was enough, it was a type of love right?

Well, father wasn't there anymore. I wouldn't stand up to her mother either; I felt I had to be loyal to her mother.

"You got into ANOTHER fight?" mother stood over me. She looked cross. She had been at work again and had not been very happy when she'd been called up and told her daughter had been in trouble.

"How very dare you put the name of this family at risk" Mother was fuming. I looked at her feet, as if they could somehow help me disappear. It was unlikely.

"Well?"

"I-I" I stuttered, I wanted to tell mother that the fight wasn't so much of a fight, more like getting beaten up by some of the older girls again for being 'weird'. It happened a lot. I didn't mean to be like that….it was just how I was. The other girls didn't like me as much as I'd hoped they would when I first joined the school.

"Nagi you stupid girl" mother slapped me. Ii fell to the floor. It hurt and any other girl would have been in tears. But to me, this wasn't unusual. Mother would always find something wrong with me and 'punish' me. She then walked over to me and began kicking me. After a few minutes she felt content and walked out of the room, leaving me in the corner.

I sat up and rubbed my arm. There was a bruise.

I didn't realise then that the way Mother treated me was wrong. I thought she was just treating me like a daughter. I now realise I shouldn't have been so quick to accept the abuse; unfortunately as I did mother's punishments became worse and worse.

The next day it happened again. The girls at school hit me. I didn't fight back. I didn't know how.

So as I got into more trouble with school and my mother she got more and more angry.

That night I didn't feel like going straight home so I went and sat on a bench instead. A small cat came up to me. I fed it some treats and it softly curled into a ball. I felt the warmth of its fur and for a few moments forgot my worries.

When I eventually went home my mother was sat in the front room.

I was taken into a bathroom where my mother run some water from a tap. I didn't try to run…she knew I wouldn't. I could see what was going to happen and to be quite honest I felt relieved.

As I felt the cold water in my face I couldn't help hoping it would all eventually be over. It was clear and I could see the two figures looking down at me. My vision began to get blurry and I couldn't breathe… just as I was about to close my eyes I thought "At last it's all over" before I was pulled out.

I felt disappointed. As I sat on my bed drying my hair I wished they had left me.

I fell asleep keeping that thought in my head.

The next day I awoke and slowly made my way downstairs. My mother and stepfather were gone so I made some breakfast, quickly got changed and rushed to school. On the way there I saw the people I'd hoped never to see ever again in my life; the girls from the other day.

They were walking right towards me and I had no hope of escaping, there was nowhere to run or hide… I put my head in my hands, my long purple hair flowing out and wished I could just disappear.

I wished as hard as I could, I knew it would do no good, that it was impossible. The girls were closer now, there was no way they couldn't have seen me, they walked up to me, stopped for a minute then…walked straight past me as if I wasn't even there.

I looked up; maybe they had just ignored me?

No…that was impossible. Those girls were not the type of people to do that.

I ran back home as fast as I could and sat down on my bed. My mother would be out for the rest of the day and…

Oh no, what had I done?

Surely the school would ring up to ask where I had been. I looked at the clock, it was already 9.00 am. I'd never make it in time and I didn't feel like going into school half way through a lesson, everyone would look at me. All I could do was phone school and tell them I was sick. They would probably ask further but I could say I had a bad cough...

I thought to myself…"this would be so much easier if I sounded like mother".

I picked up the phone and dialled school's number. The receptionist picked up and asked who was calling.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hello Mrs Yoshida" the receptionist replied. I nearly dropped the phone with shock. I considered sticking to my original plan but if the receptionist thought I was my mother then that would only make things easier.

"I-I'm calling about Nagi. She has a terrible cough and won't be able to come in today" I stuttered, afraid of being found out with every word.

"Oh okay then, I'll tell her teacher. Thankyou for calling" the receptionist said before hanging up.

I fell back onto the sofa, I'd done it. I smiled to myself.

Since I had nothing better to do that day I decided to go out. I put on some of my own clothes instead of my uniform and walked out of the door.

I sat down on the same bench I did yesterday and by chance saw the small cat that had happily comforted me. It was sat on the other side of the road cleaning itself. It saw me and began to walk over; I looked forward to stroking its soft fur again.

It began to cross the road when I heard a noise, a low screeching sound slowly getting closer. The cat oblivious continued to cross the street, I saw a car a red car pull around the corner, it was going at an incredibly fast speed and didn't intend on stopping. I could see what was going to happen and tried to warn the cat to go back, but it didn't.

I remembered the warmth that cat had made me feel and wasn't about to let it die. I ran into the street and grabbed the cat. I cradled it in my arms once more before throwing it at the curb. The car screeched, probably trying to stop, but it was too late.

I felt the impact as it hit my stomach. There was a deep pain in my chest and I could taste blood on my face, it was sweet and tasted good. I looked through one blurry eye and could just see the cat on the pavement and it padded away. Good, it was safe.

That was my last thought before my vision faded completely and my world became black.

I woke up in a hospital bed. There were tubes and masks everywhere. I couldn't see through my right eye...everything had gone black through that eye, but that was okay…after all, I wouldn't be there for much longer (which is true however not in the way I meant it at the time). Everything was white in the room. I looked around with my one good eye.

As my senses came back I felt a huge pain in my stomach, it felt like my heart had been ripped apart (which it had along with the rest of my internal organs) I felt broken.

There were voices outside the door; I could hear the talking…

**_"Dear, Nagi was in a car accident."_**

It was faint but I could just about hear them.

**_"Thanks to her one of my business talks was ruined."_**

It was her mother and stepfather.

**_"That girl…she tried to save a cat." Her Mother was talking now, "They said it's too late for several of her organs, She can't be saved."_**

**_"Hey, The doctor said she could be saved if they transplant organs of the same blood type."_**

**_"Don't joke around, I'm not having them cut me open for that girl!"_**

**_"What are you saying? She's your child whom you brought with you."_**

**_"I never understood what that child was thinking, she couldn't even make friends…It's not just me, no one really wishes for her to keep living."_**

**_"Hey, Nagi can hear you"_**

**_"She's in the ICU, she can't hear a thing…"_**

But I could hear it all…It was strange. I felt like I had known this all my life. I had known my mother was ill and that was why she treated me as she did, at least that's what I thought, but I didn't know that they cared nothing for me…

After that I could only think the same thing…It would all be over soon.

Then I heard a voice. It was soft and smooth, a man's voice, he had a kind tone….

"**_It won't end, you'll simply keep wondering."_**

_"Who are you?"_I asked.

"**_Oya? You can hear my voice?"_**

My vision began to swirl, I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was still lying in my bed but instead of a dreary hospital I saw green fields and a lake.

**_"Kufufu, it appears this talk was worthwhile" _**The man laughed slightly. He had blue hair and strange mismatched eyes; one blue, the other a crimson red. I stared into them, pulling the crisp white sheet closer to me.

"W-Who are you? ...what are you?" I stuttered.

**_"You and I may be alike" _**he smiled.

Despite everything that had happened I suddenly felt peaceful. It was warm in this place, and so cold outside. I stepped out of my bed and found myself in a plain white dress; it fitted me a lot better than the hospital clothes I wore before.

**"_Nagi_"** the man called me again, "**_Nagi, over here._**

I turned around and saw him stood a little closer, he reached out his hand to me and said…

"**_I need you Nagi."_** It was the first time someone had ever said that to me. I didn't know what to say. I brought my hands up to my chest from shyness. I looked at him not knowing what to do, then my gaze dropped to his out stretched hand. He nodded, and I took it.

I found out his name was Rokudo Mukuro and he was a fifteen year old mafia criminal who had passed through the six paths of Hell and gained six skills, such as illusions which sounded just like the power I used on the phone and in the street with those girls, summoning beasts and possession. He was now in prison and needed a way to escape, he wanted me to be that escape.

Paying no head to the obvious danger I said yes. I was intrigued by the notion of someone needing me, no one had ever said that before and it had made my heart skip a beat. He walked to my side and lifted up my then long hair, brushing it to my shoulder, a trident appeared in his hand.

**_"I need to do this to make a contract between us, but I promise I won't hurt you."_** he said, I wasn't sure but I let him proceed. He carefully nicked my shoulder. He was right, it didn't hurt but immediately I felt my heart rate quicken, my mind blurred as the connection between us was formed and I became his vassal. My stomach began to feel a lot better and I looked down to see my organs were back in place.

**_"I gave you illusionary organs my cute little Nagi."_**

He had just saved my life, and from that moment on I decided I would serve him in any way I could. That is when I began calling him by his name, Mukuro-sama.

Over the next day we planned a way to escape my mother and decided it would probably be best to fake my death. Mukuro-sama used his illusions, which he had told that I also possessed, to show a false reading on my heart monitor and to alter my breathing pattern. When the doctors came to check on us they informed my mother I was dead, she wept at it which at first made me feel guilty but when I looked closer I saw they were false tears, she had red around her face, indications she had been rubbing her eyes to make them water. She had probably only even bothered to fake her tears for appearances.

I ran outside the hospital and down the street to where I felt safe.

**_"Kufufufufu welldone Nagi."_**

"Mukuro-sama…what do we do now?"

**_"I have friends not too far from this town, they will look after you." _**He replied, I let him lead me into the distant sunset, when I got about a mile up the road I found a small box on the floor, addressed simply 'To Nagi'. I opened it to find a school uniform. It was green and seemed the sort of thing that would suite me.

**_"I asked an acquaintance to drop that off for you"_**

Mukuo-sama had given this to me, I heald it tight before slipping into a nearby store bathroom to put it on. It suited me well, aswell as the unifirm I also wore a black eyepatch, boots, all with skull designs on them and my hair in a similar style to Mukuro-sama's. If anyone came looking for me, they wouldn't recognise me...

No one would anyway...they all thought I was dead.


	2. The Funeral

After that I met Ken and Chikusa at in Japan originally, we stayed in another rundown place for a while, before going to Kokuyo land. Neither seemed to like me, maybe it was because I wasn't Mukuro-sama?

But I didn't mind anyway. Just having people around me like this, was more than I'd hoped for. I'd never felt this at home…Mother was always out and when she wasn't, she was hurting me. I usually just sat in my room on my own. I didn't really do much in there, ofcourse I had things to do, like I said before, Mother bought me everything I needed…

But I never used to use any of it…

Instead I'd sit there by myself, just thinking. When I was younger I used dream up imaginary places and spend my time there instead. Now that I think about it those worlds had seemed extremely real. Maybe they weren't just thoughts…maybe I had made small illusionary worlds for myself. I asked Mukuro-sama and he said it was possible that could happen.

"_**kufufufufu…If that is true though…then you're a more powerful illusionist than I thought…" **_he told me one day. Every night he invaded my dreams and we would sit and talk for a while or explore the illusions he created before it was time for me to leave and wake up.

"Mukuro-sama?" I was confused.

"_**I'm proud of you Nagi" **_he__then said. I felt a huge blush spread across my face as I smiled.

"Thank you…Mukuro-sama…."

"_**Oya Oya? For what?"**_

"Everything…I was going to die, but you gave me a reason to live, I was lonely so you gave me companions and I was sad, so you took away the sadness." I blushed again at what I had just said, but it was all true…

"_**Kufufu…your very welcome my dear Nagi, but it is I who should be thanking you…you have made it possible for me to escape the bonds I'm held wit, I can see the world through you."**_

He walked up to me and brushed my hair out of my face. I looked up and saw a kind, warm smile spread across his face. My breathing began to slow…I felt honestly safe and happy for the first time in my life. That one moment was heaven for me.

"_**Sit with me my dear Nagi" **_Mukuro-sama lead me to a table, it was small and white, fitting the scene well. It was the same place I had met him, a grassy field filled with flowers with a small river running beside it. I was in the same white dress as I was last time; he was always in a white shirt and black pants.

"_**There is somewhere we need to go today" **_He said…_**"I know it may be tough for you but you may never need to deal with your past again after this".**_

The funeral was normal, like all funerals. A black carriage with the corpse in, actually it was just an illusionary body in the coffin but no one would know. Mukuro-sama had told me to go here to finish all my ties with my mother, and to make sure everything went smoothly, so no one discovered the body was fake.

I saw my mother crying on my stepfather's shoulder. The tears were obviously fake, someone came over to offer her a drink; her makeup wasn't even smudged. I felt scorn for her then. But…she was still my mother.

I had a disguise on ofcourse. I wore a short black dress with white trim and a black veil, so no one would recognise my face. I held a small bouquet of red roses and my eyepatch was replaced by and extra thick part of the veil. I walked up to my mother to say my last goodbyes.

"_Huh? Who might you be" _My mother asked, wiping eye drops from her face, so that's what she had been using…

"_I was…one of Nagi's friends at school"_

"_Really? But I thought Nagi had no…err I mean…I…will miss her terribly…I suppose you will too" she must have had to force it out…I could see the expression on her face, it wasn't love or guil, if anything she looked absolutely joyful._

"I..must go now….my condolences" I said before quickly walking away…under my breath I whispered "Sayonara…Mother."

I went over to the coffin where my supposed body lay. It wasn't open or anything, so I didn't have to look.

"_**Is this upsetting you my sweet Nagi?"**_ I heard Mukuro-sama's voice inside my head again.

"err…a-a little…" I stuttered a reply.

"_**Well that's understandable, you just saw what your mother really thought of you before your own eyes, your at your funeral and you probably will never see any of these people again…I should never have made you come here"**_

"No…I-I mean…surely Mukuro-sama had a reason"

"_**Well…there was a reason. I brought you here to say goodbye to Nagi."**_

"Nani?"

"_**There is a rose in your hand. Throw it onto the coffin."**_

I did as he asked. The rose petals slowly fluttered to the black top of the coffin. A small tear rose in the corner of my eye. It also fell.

"_**I brought you here today to say this… Arrivederci Nagi Yoshida and to welcome to your new life…Chrome Dokuro."**_

"C-chrome…Dokuro?"

"_**You have a new life now…you need a new name right?"**_

I didn't, but...I somehow felt a lot better to have a completely new identity. He didn't need to give me a new name, but h had read my thoughts and new I was upset and wanted to cut all ties with my mother. That's why he had told me to go to the funeral, so I had a chance to say goodbye to my mother and my old self…one final, last goodbye. I turned around to the coffin again and used Mukuro-sama's own words…

"Arrivederci Nagi", then I turned and walked away.

"_**Well done my kawaii Nagi…I mean…Chrome".**_

I then walked home slowly on my own. I sat down on a park bench to think things over. I was free from my Mother, but in all the rush and commotion I hadn't realised what I had gotten myself into, I didn't know anything about Mukuro-sama. I didn't know what his intentions for me might be. I suddenly felt scared and confused. I quickly brushed the thought out of my mind incase Mukuro-sama picked up on it. But for the rest of the day I secretly worried about our meeting that night…

Unfortunately night came all too soon. Maybe I didn't have to go…but surely if I didn't he would ask why…

I didn't know what to do…I decided I needed to concentrate that night…I wouldn't meet him.

I closed my eyes…and I could hear him calling me…

"_**Chrome" **_He was using the new name he had given to me.

"_**Chrome"**_ His voice was soft and kind, just the reassurance I needed, but then I remembered Mukuro-sama was a master of illusions and tricks. His voice came again, I wanted to give into it so badly, but I didn't.

"_**Chrome…why won't you answer?"**_ He had asked me this, but I couldn't reply, if I replied I would be invited into the illusion, and that was what I was scared of.

Slowly I managed to drift off into sleep…but without Mukuro-sama there, it was a nightmare…

I dreamed about my life before, my mother…

She was trying to drown me again, but this time…it worked. I fell into darkness, screaming crying for help. Contorted figures stepped into the space. I was scared, I then longed again for the peaceful illusionary world Mukuro-sama had created for me, I didn't know what would happen there either, but Mukuro-sama surely wouldn't scare me like this?

The darkness never ceased, I continued falling. I was crying now. Crying out for Mukuro-sama, for anyone. Then I hit something hard. The impact was heavy, I closed my eyes as strange figures approached me…I could feel them clawing at my skin, their cold, icy breath on the back of my neck. Then it stopped. I felt a soft breeze…and a light touch in my hair.

I opened my eyes and found myself in our usual meeting place; everything was as it normally was. I was lying under a tree, my head on Mukuro-sama's lap. He smiled down at me, a caring smile.

"_**You had a nightmare my dear Chrome"**_ His soft voice was in my head now, as if it would never leave. I would never forget that voice. I went to move my head but he held me back.

"_**Let yourself calm down first, concentrate on my hands combing through your hair."**_

I did as he said, it was very therapeutic actually, I relaxed before long and sat up.

"_**Now…why did you refuse to come here at first?"**_ He had waited to ask this question, he knew if I was flustered and scared that question wouldn't help.

"Er…there wasn't a reason really…" I said…lying.

"_**You can't lie to me my cute Chrome"**_ He must have felt a little annoyed, after all I had given him my life, told him I would do anything he asked, then taken it back. But he didn't let any of that show. Instead he kept on his same expression, a kind smile. He was being very patient with me. He moved in closer to me, stroking my cheek.

"I-I" I couldn't answer.

"_**Do you fear me?"**_ He asked.

"Ofcourse not…well…err…maybe a little" I had given up on telling him no…"It's just you have control over me, you can tell me to do anything you want and I will have to obey. I'm scared, yes I admit it, you have the power to use me as you want and then cast me aside. I-I was scared of dying when we made our contract, now… I just don't know what to do…"

It was a huge outburst, and a quick look of shock crossed Mukuro-sama's face.

"_**Kufufufufu ofcourse you'd feel like this…why didn't I think of this before? Chrome, if you wish to go back I will not stop you, it was selfish of me to ask you to do all of this. Force you to my every will; bring you into the mafia, make you live with complete strangers and talk to me, who you know nothing about. You are right to be scared of me. I am after all one of the world's most dangerous criminals. But my cute Chrome…I would never do anything to harm you, if you will stay loyal to me then I will protect you…I will do everything I can for you."**_

I was moved by his words, how could I have not trusted him? I looked at him…he was waiting for an answer…

"Yes…I will stay with you, I will fulfil our contract. I was wrong to ever doubt you and I will never do it again. From now on I will just do what you tell me to and I will believe what you want me to believe. I am yours Mukuro-sama."

He stroked my hair again. _**"Good girl".**_


	3. A night together

Merry Christmas everyone, this isn't a Christmas chapter…I couldn't think of any ideas ¬¬'

But I hope you'll like it anyway.

**A night together**

I woke up the next day feeling a little better. The day was spent with Ken shouting at me and Chikusa warning him to calm down. I went shopping for food and cooked it, but apart from that I had the day to myself.

I began to think how much my life had gotten better and smiled. Mukuro-sama was right, I should trust him with everything; he had saved my life and helped me to enjoy it. I hoped that night would come fast.

When night did come I lay down and closed my eyes with no hesitation. I called to him until he heard me.

"_**Chrome. I'm glad to see there was no hesitation like last night."**_

"No Mukuro-sama. I'm glad to see you." I blushed and closed my eyes tight. He walked over, seeing my embarrassment. He stroked my cheek. He seemed a little amused at my reactions.

"_**Kufufufufu…Chrome, I told you yesterday. You have no need to fear me."**_

"I d-don't. M-Mukuro-sama." I stuttered. I don't know why I stuttered to this very day. Again he seemed amused.

Then everything changed. That world turned dark.

I was suddenly back in my old room, my mother stood over me. I felt a sharp pain to my side, she had stabbed my with a nearby kitchen knife. This wasn't just a nightmare…it was a memory. When I had been younger my mother had tried to kill me, luckily I had survived.

Back then I had not been scared, infact very much the same feeling as that night in the hospital had washed over me, contempt. A happiness of it all ending; but not now. Now I had a life, one thing I didn't want to lose. I didn't want something just given to me to be taken away again.

I screamed and thrashed out, my eyes blurring the figure in front of me.

"_**Chrome"**_

I carried on thrashing, now closing my eyes.

"_**Chrome"**_

Mukuro-sama? I opened my eyes and he was stood in front of me, a worried expression on his face. He was holding my hands, seemingly to stop me from thrashing like I was.

"Mukuro-sama I'm sorry" I started crying, I had started hitting the one person who had helped me in this life.

"_**Shhhhhhh… Calm down my cute Chrome"**_ He embraced me and I let my head fall to his chest. He stroked my hair again; he knew I liked that. Again we stayed like that for a long time.

"_**You had another nightmare…but it wasn't the same as the last one. What was it about this time?" **_

"I-I, it was a memory. When I was younger my mother stabbed me…I-I…I was scared…and…" I suddenly burst out crying and leant my head on his chest again.

"_**Shhh, nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I promise you I won't let it."**_

His arms went around me and we sat there; him comforting me. I felt safe like that. He could sense that and didn't let me go. He wanted me to feel at ease and happy. He stroked my cheek.

I felt a lot calmer. I closed my eyes and laid my head on him, he didn't seem to mind, then he pulled me up to his height and looked into my eyes; deeply. I blushed, his eyes were so beautiful, I had never looked into them for this long before, but he held my gaze and eventually we both realised what we wanted. He kissed me.

It was a sensation I had never experienced before, he played with my tongue and at first I was shocked and too shy but then I began to show how I felt too. We locked and felt each other in that one moment, my hands went up his neck to his hair and played with it.

But eventually we broke the kiss. We both looked at each other. I wanted more but what exactly was more? He could obviously sense this and laughed.

"_**Kufufufufu you want more? My cute little Chrome you are far too innocent. Shall I show you more?"**_

I nodded. My face burning by now, I felt desires I had no understanding of. It was strange. Mukuro-sama made a bed in our world. He took my hand and led me over to it.

"_**Lie down Chrome."**_ At first I just looked at him, but soon I did as he said. I couldn't disobey his orders anyway.

He climbed over me and we kissed again, it was more that last time. My arms went around his neck and he pulled me up. He began unbuttoning my jacket.

"M-Mukuro-sama…what are you doing?" I said, my face flushing bright red.

"_**Do you not a want me to?"**_

"I-It's not that, it's just, No one has ever done this before…"

"_**Well then, shall I be the first?" **_He kissed me, so I couldn't reply, but I didn't try to stop him anyway. That gave him his answer. I let my arms fall and the jacket came off, my hands instantly flew to his shirt. I didn't know what I was doing but it felt right. Then I stopped, it wasn't my place, maybe I should just wait and see. Mukuro-sama took my hands and placed them on his shirt. Showing me that was right, I began undoing the buttons.

His hands stroked my hips and we still held the kiss. He tickled under my chin, making me giggle and break the kiss. He smiled and when I looked him in the eyes again he kissed my shoulder, then down my neck and chest until he came to my bra. He bit my bra and pulled it off, unhooking it at the back, I blushed again. He groped me a few times and I started kissing his hands. Then he started slipping my skirt off, I had an attack of nerves, and stopped his hands.

"Mukuro-sama…"

"_**You're not ready? Would you like me to show you how you could feel if you let me proceed?"**_

I nodded and he licked my breast. He looked into my eyes and started tickling my nipples. My legs wrapped around his hips without me even realising it and my head flew back. Once they were hard he licked them again then fingered my back.

"Okay…" I said, "Okay."

He took my skirt off and put his hand on my arse, before slipping it under my underwear. He took that off too and I sat then under him completely naked. He then started taking his own pants off. I helped him. Once we were sat there completely naked he kissed me again. I sucked him and he caressed my breasts again.

"_**I'm going to fuck you."**_

When he entered me I felt something completely new. I had never known it before. There was one sharp pain and then complete ecstasy. I was in heaven. I stroked his hair again, not knowing where to turn next, and then the spasms started. He shook me up and down, faster and harder as it carried on. I moaned and he got all the more excited. So did I.

We couldn't stop, I let his caress me more and he groped me, hard. I liked it.

"Harder" I said.

"_**Oya Oya… your ordering me around now."**_

"Ah, I'm sorry Mukuro-sama."

"_**Kufufufufu…I may have to punish you for that."**_

My mind flickered as I thought of 'punishment'. The only punishment I'd ever known was my mother's. What would Mukuro-sama's punishment be like?

He pushed me down harder, and bit my leg. I moaned.

"_**Is it not enough?"**_

I shook my head. He bit my neck, more this time and slightly harder.

"Still not enough" I said, shaking my head.

"_**Then where?" **_He asked.

I pulled myself up to him and brought my breast to his face.

"Hard" I said. He did it hard. He bit my nipple and my head flew back. I could feel his soft tongue tickling it, playing with it. It was still hard from before aswell.

"_**Is that better?"**_ He asked, looking at me. I pushed him down to my legs. He licked me. He was gentle again now. I thought about misbehaving again, just so he would have to 'punish' me. But he had already read my mind and started nibbling the other nipple, so I stroked his chest. My hands went further down his body and stopped at his hips. He shook me frantically and I gasped.

Eventually however it had to end. Our first night as lovers, and it was in a dream. I felt like it wasn't real. Like none of it had happened.

"_**One day I will escape from Vindice and we will spend a real night together like this."**_

"Mukuro-sama…I love you." I said.

"_**I love you too Chrome."**_


	4. The future

Sorry…I've been busy and haven't had time to load anything up ¬¬'…well I hope you all enjoy this next chapter XD

Glo Xinia, it's obvious he wanted to rape Chrome, so to make the chapter a bit more dramatic…O.O

Anyway this is slightly AU…I think

The next day that entire night felt like a dream. I wasn't too sure if it was real or not.

"_**Oh it was real my cute chrome"**_

"Mukuro-sama…" I blushed remembering the night. How passionate it was, how happy I had felt. Then I began to think…Mukuro-sama was my master. This shouldn't be happening. I began to feel a slow churning feeling in my stomach, we shouldn't be together.

What if he was only doing it because he could sense I liked it?

Did he really love me? I brushed the thought out of my head. As if it really mattered, I had already told him I would follow him and believe what he told me.

It's possible it was all part of his plot to keep me wrapped around his little finger; he already knew I would do anything for him. I pulled my hands to my chest and sat down on the cold hard floor at Kokuyo (By this time we had moved to Kokuyo).

"Hey Girl…what're waiting for?" Ken looked at me. I just stared back, "Go to the shop and pick up some food". He threw some money at me. Not much, just enough for what we needed. I knew the things he wanted. Junk food, mostly crisps…

As I walked along the road I saw a small boy walking along the opposite side with a young toddler in a hat and two other boys. I recognised him. He was going to be my boss.

Mukuro-sama had told me about him and showed me what he looked like…I couldn't let him see me yet, I had to wait.

I quickly dodged behind a corner. If he found out I worked for Mukuro-sama I would never become his mist guardian and that's what I needed most.

"Ehh Reborn, who is our mist guardian anyway?" Boss asked the infant sat on his shoulder.

"You'll find out soon enough." The child was right…the mist battle with the varia was coming up soon, infact during the next few days, I had been training hard every day for it.

When they had passed I quickly slipped into the shop and bought the little we required for the next few days.

Two days later I was getting ready for the mist battle, I trained hard with Mukuro-sama.

"_**You're getting better Chrome" **_He complimented me…but I knew I was still not good enough to beat the arcobaleno, and when the time came to fight I did fall and Mukuro-sama had to save me…

I tried really hard but was beaten almost instantly. Mukuro-sama took over. The whole time he was there though he was also with me in our world, stroking my head and telling me things were okay. I was crying.

"But I failed you Mukuro-sama…" I cried. He held me to his chest and stroked my hair.

"_**You did really well, the arcobaleno are strong Chrome"**_ He told me not to worry about it but I couldn't help it. I felt as though his words were just out of kindness and pity.

"You gave me another life and trained me, this was the outcome. I'm just not good enough, you should probably give up on me"

"_**Don't say that...it was my own choice because I knew you would make a brilliant illusionist; and I'm usually right in these sorts of things" **_he lifted my chin up looking into my one good eye; it was swollen and blotchy red along the eyelid, inside it remained a vibrant purple.

"_**Now stop this crying Chrome, you have no need to cry" **_I did as he said and slowly stopped crying. He hugged me and said again not to worry. I let all thought of that slip my mind as he kissed me.

The kiss was longer than last time; it took all my worries away. It was so passionate, as if we had just made love again. I blushed and we broke in the end. I hugged him this time and he smiled that special smile that was only for me. Not the crazy smirk or foreboding look he gave to others. This smile was the other side of his personality that he only showed to me and on occasion Ken and Chikusa. I began to shut my eyes on that world.

I opened them again and woke up in the gym. The match was over and Mukuro-sama had won. Ken and Chikusa had left and everyone was looking at me. I blushed, acting completely differently from how I did before when I was trying to make a good impression. I stood up, bowed and walked out leaving everyone else there. I was crying all the way home, no matter what he said, I had failed.

I tried to close him off again a few nights later but in the end I surrendered to the soft sound of his voice. It was so soothing and in the end I drifted off to sleep and met him again. I hugged him like before and he held me in his grasp tightly, like he didn't want to let me go.

"_**Chrome, I fear we may be parting ways soon."**_

"What? B-but Mukuro-sama."

"_**Don't worry, it will not be forever."**_

I nodded and tried to break the embrace but he held me for longer. He was upset about this too. We stayed like that for a long while. Almost making sure each other was still there.

I tilted my head slightly to his. His eyes were closed, possibly trying to keep back tears. What was it that he was so scared of?

When I awoke in the morning, I understood.

It was around noon, I didn't feel much happening, just smoke gathering around my body. Then I was gone, hurtling through time like a rapid torpedo.

I arrived at the same place as I left. Kokuyo.

It seemed different though. I called out for Ken and Chikusa, they didn't reply. I was on my own, wait; I was never on my own. Mukuro-sama was always with me.

I reached out into my mind and called him but he didn't reply. I really was on my own.

What had happened? Was this the separation Mukuro-sama spoke of?

There was a load banging on the door, as it was broken down. A man in a white uniform and badly cut red hair was stood by the hinges. He smirked and began to walk towards me.

I backed away; there was an aura around this man I did not like. He backed me up against a wall and looked at me closely.

"So? You're Chrome-Chan?"

"Eh?"

The man looked scary, I didn't like him and I tried to move away but he blocked me.

"Don't be scared, my name is Glo Xinia." He put his hand on my leg and started to feel up my skirt. I was terrified by this point and hit him. I slapped him across the head and fell back. Quickly I found my trident in my bag.

By the time Glo Xinia had stood back up I had composed myself with the weapon and was ready to fight. I came at me again and I swung it to my right, closing hitting his glasses off and smashing them on the floor. He picked them up and put them back on, they were completely broken though.

I took that chance and started to run to another door, when h attacked me with a large wave and a white owl. The owl had miraculously appeared out of a small box. It didn't seem like an illusion and this confused me even more. I managed to make it through the small door slowly, I could not believe how slow I was going, and it was almost like the wave had slowed me down.

Just before I made it to the door I was pinned down. My heart was racing, for some reason it seemed hard just staying awake. Lying down I just wanted to go to sleep. But that man was on top of me.

He was holding me down with such a strong force, I screamed. He was not at all gentle or nice to me like Mukuro-sama was. I realised what was happening then…I was about to get raped.

The flames inside me began to get worse, ofcourse I didn't know that was the cause of my sudden drowsiness then. I quickly gave in. I began feeling up my leg again, it was horrible and I didn't want it to happen. But I couldn't stop it.

Glo Xinia pulled at my top until he took it off and began to grope me. It hurt and I hated this feeling of being able to do nothing. I felt no connection to Mukuro-sama at all, that hurt me the most.

The rapist muttered something about killing Mukuro-sama and then I began to feel lifeless myself. If he wasn't alive I didn't care anymore…nothing mattered if he was dead.

I heard a voice in my head then, telling me to fight back. I felt strength build up in me from nowhere and I managed to kick him off me. I pulled my top back on quickly then tried to escape through some doors. Mukuro-sama's voice could be heard by now.

"_**Chrome go up the stairs now."**_

I sauntered up them, swaying as I went. The rain flames still had a hold over me.

But now I knew Mukuro-sama was alive, I would never let that rapist touch me. Mukuro-sama spoke to me; together we made an illusion, of Kokuyo.

Together we managed to win against Glo Xinia, and Mukuro-sama possessed his rain owl. I blanked out at this point, though I heard from the others later I had been carried back by the sun guardian.


End file.
